dragonvillage1fandomcom-20200213-history
Game Updates
For Old iPhone Updates here Old iPhone Updates Season 1 Updates 1.2.4 * Modified the ability of dragon to rise when leveling Up 1.2.5 * Bug Fixes * Error Correction 1.3.1 * Server Stable * Added Sales Function 1.3.3 * Add Dragons 1.3.5 * Added Missions * Added Event Banner Season 2 Updates 2.0.0 * Addition Dungeons * Added PVP System * 12 New Dragon * Added Items * Added dragon-specific critical effects * Applied automatic fatigue increase timer 2.0.1 * Item List correction * Modify Item Price * Fixed Rate of Damage Increase * Fixed Bugs * Fixed Bug that occurred in mission * Fix PvP bug and Prevented Hacking 2.0.3 * Fixed the phenomenon that Nessie dragon is added * Lady Dragon Coliseum bounce phenomenon fix * Apply HP up- items from the Coliseum * Cave gems stat notation errors corrected * Fixed Bug After Energy reaches 0 2.0.4 * Fixed skipping when entering a dungeon * Fix battle algorithm 2.0.5 * Dungeon monster and boss ability adjustment * Expedition Boss ability adjustment * Fixed a bug that did not update the mission after resolving hunger automatically after exploring. 2.0.6 * Fixed the phenomenon of cave skipping * Dungeon Balance Adjustment 2.0.7 * Fixed a problem that is not open to the readings obtained by the combination * Fixed a pop-up to match what combination was the bar combination * Add a pop-up why dungeons do not get stuck in a fight * Fixed a bug in the dungeon hunger * Hacking program security 2.0.8 * Change how resources are downloaded * Reduce skipping * Balance adjustment * Add various missions 2.0.9 * Fix item respelling * Fixed mission bug * The abnormal ability of dragon remove * Fix item respelling 2.1.0 * Fixed food property error * Add an intro screen * Cave bounce relaxation 2.1.1 * Fixed a bug that caused errors in payment * Attachable items and stores have been added * Fixed the phenomenon of mp3 player music player floating * Modify boss balance * Fixed skipping when ascending in a cave * Fixed the problem that 3G / 4G cannot download. * Fixed fatigue malfunction bug 2.1.2 * Bug fixes when selling Gems *Fixed an error that occurs when you wear a detachable item in a cave and ascend. 2.1.3 * Boss monster bug fix * Fixed a bug that caused the claws/feathers to mount and bounce upon ascension 2.1.4 * Coliseum skipping * Honor, Defense, Stamina 2.1.6 * Add completed missions * Addition of Hall of Fame 2.1.7 *Correcting the phenomenon that the Colosseum will bounce when you use the Compensation for the completion of the map. 2.1.8 *Added healing function in the bar *Feathers and claws applied to Colosseum *- Fixed wrong phrase 2.2.0 *Added gambling game to the pub *Fixed bugs that can not be bought by dragon eggs as regular property *Added amulet items *Fixed cave food bugs *Fixed level up items 2.2.2 *Add social features *UI editing *Upgraded HP items *Add a popup to use the remedy directly *Reduced app size 2.2.3 *Apply HP item Coliseum 2.2.5 * Bug fixes * Balance adjustment * Add a mission * Added save function * Add a gift to friends feature * Automatic skipping of illegal data manipulation users * 2x increase in Coliseum combat speed 2.2.6 * Light Properties dragon 7 * Water Properties dragon 1 * Lady dragon wind property change * Rainbow exploring additional * Add Dragon Card * Dungeon 30 level over the rainbow, the boss if winning entries available * Colosseum in the latest version of positions available * Balance adjustment - Bug fixes 2.2.7 * Bug fixes * Lady Dragon image change 2.2.8 *-Add bonus missions when fighting *Cave repulse bug fix 2.2.9 *Improved game speed *Fixed dungeon bug * Remedy, food available in world map profile area 2.3.1 * Add scenarios * Added seven dark dragons * Add 1 Fire Dragon * Add 1 dragon of wind property * Add 1 dragon land property * Changed to Ancient Dragon Dragon, Angel Dragon Light Attribute * Changed to Black Dragon Darkness * Add treasure chest * Add a shop card system * Add underground dungeons and wooden dungeons * Ranking system change * Added ability to delete social friends * Added the ability to purchase the Black Dragon Dragon when the Black Dragon Mission is completed. * Change UI * Fixed many bugs / typos / grammar errors 2.3.2 * Improved combat speed * Bug fixes 2.3.3 * Fixed Coliseum bug * Fixed level down item bug * Reduced game capacity Note: The Android version is on the list because it was updated first and is old updates as well Android2.3.4 * Add White Dragon * Add a Joker card * Changed the ancient dragon and angel dragon cards to drop only in the temple of heaven * Allow search for social nicknames * When there is no incubation, shop move popup * Increase probability of dungeon scenario * Change level up popup UI * Ranking bug fix * Other bug fixes Android2.3.5 * Fixed skip when card combination Android2.3.6 * Fixed coliseum ranking bug * Other bug fixes Android2.3.7 * Added logout function * Other bug fixes Android2.3.8 * Fixed skipping when hatching the first dragon * Fix Colosseum error when there is a space in the name Android2.3.9 * Fix joker purchase error Android2.4.8 * Added Dark Knight 3: 1 Battle Bots * Social UI editing Android2.5.1 * Colossus Macro Prevention Update 2.5.3 * Gem Enhancement * 3: 3 tag match * Add a dragon * Addition for capsule * Add card * Add card code * Other bug fixes Android2.5.4 * Fixed problems in 2.5.3 * Metal Magnet Dragon (Transformation) tingling phenomenon * Dark Knight image problem * Problems getting dark, light dragon cards * 3: 3 battle stat problem wrong * Tiger, Kimo, Metal Magnet TransformationIncorrect Problem Android2.5.5 * Hatch, Scorpion exploits problem *Coliseum time limit *Coliseum 3: 3 bug fix * Edit card code UI Android 2.5.6 * Added Colosseum tournament *Addition for capsule * Add card for Android2.5.7 *Bug fixes Android2.5.8 *Corrected the skip for the Coliseum specific transformation Android2.5.9 * Add Dragon (available with offline cards) *Fixed a problem in the world map during the scenario September 2018 Update 5.3.13 *Fix Sky Kingdom errors or bugs *Add Cave Chat 5.3.14